


i'm building a sill, to slow down the time.

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: They’d have many snow days to come, Dan was sure of it, but this first one would always belong to them.Prompt: Phan snow day.





	i'm building a sill, to slow down the time.

The day the snow came was on a Tuesday. If you didn’t hear it from the news you heard it from social media, people calling their loved ones to look out their window to see the tiny flakes fall down from the sky. It was always an exciting time, it was like all of London had stopped to admire it, like they were in their own perfect little snowglobe. Dan and Phil were on their way home from a meeting, they had been stuck in traffic for what seemed like hours though really it wasn’t that long. Dan had watched Phil’s face light up, and Dan knew that he was itching to roll the window down and stick his tongue out like a dog. Dan had jokingly pat the top of his head while Phil grabbed his phone to take a picture of the white goodness. 

“Yeah, I heard it was supposed to snow soon,” The cab driver says, rolling his window down and sticking his hand out to catch a few before it dissolved. Phil had taken the initiative to do the same. Dan is just enjoying Phil enjoy the snow so much that he takes his phone out to take a picture of Phil, he’ll save the photo for the days that are long and remind himself that, _this happened once._

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Phil says looking at the man animatedly. “I’m from the North. They must have heard that I was missing it.” 

Dan and Phil hadn’t been in London for very long, it was their first official winter here and they had still yet to make their house a home. It didn’t feel official yet but they were trying to make it work with what they had. Some days they felt homesick for Manchester, some days it was hard and so cold and things felt so complicated but in Manchester they could go out and walk down the street and be surrounded by the places that were familiar to them and it might not have fixed everything but it felt okay for a while. 

Dan sometimes didn’t feel twenty-one, in the way where the winter had clung on to his body like a vine, and it’d wrap itself around his neck and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt like he could breathe a little better here, getting away from Manchester and starting fresh. 

_London is good for us_ , Phil had said once, and he was starting to believe it. Maybe it was the magic of the snowfall. He wanted to believe that. 

“I want to walk in it.” Dan had said to Phil, a small smile on his face when Phil had turned back to him. 

“Let’s do it.” Phil had reached over to squeeze Dan’s fingers. 

They had paid the cab driver a little extra as they had gotten out, the traffic wasn’t moving anyway so they didn’t feel too guilty. They knew that they’d probably have to pull the GPS on their phone to get back home but Dan wanted to enjoy the weather as much as they could, even if they should have worn better jackets. _It could give us an excuse to stop by a Starbucks_ , Phil suggested. 

Children held hands with their parents, often jumping in the tiny piles of snow that was building up over the city; Dan had to admire the childlike innocence, this would be some of their first times seeing snow. 

“Did you text your mum?” Dan couldn’t feel his face or his fingers, he pulled the hoodie up thinking it’d help somehow. 

“Yeah, she asked if we were gonna buy a sled to slide down the streets.” Phil laughed, showing him the text, he had noticed that his fingers were shaking too. “We used to do it all the time. Martyn and I had thought of it when we were like eight, and some of the other neighbourhood kids would join in on the fun. It was a proper block party whenever it snowed. I miss it.” 

Dan nodded his head, understanding what that had felt like. He was homesick for something that he didn’t understand yet. He tilted his head up to catch some snowflakes but it was just making him feel even more cold. They do decide to stop at a Starbucks on their way home. Phil orders the holiday drink and Dan gets a chai tea. They hold the cups close to them, revelling in the warmth the cup and contents bring. 

They get stopped a couple times to take pictures, it’s always a weird feeling when someone notices them. Its happened more in London than Manchester, but it’s nice to see that there are actually people out there who watch their stuff, even the stuff that they wished they wouldn’t watch. 

Phil looks at Dan like he always does when they run into people, and Dan shrugs. They can’t do much, Dan is handling it in the best way that he can. They still love each other even if it hurts a little. Today has been a good day, there was snow, and chai tea’s to drink, and mother’s to call. 

A couple of bus stops later, they find their way home, and Dan makes a fire and they sit on the ground and stare out their window to a busy street, watching as the snow is still falling; the tiny bits of magic are fading away as people have gone back to work or gone home but Dan and Phil will remember the day it snowed their first winter in London. They don’t say anything for a while except for hums of a song that’s been playing on the radio, and Phil tangles his fingers with Dan’s because no one is watching and it wouldn’t matter anyway. 

When it gets dark they make dinner and after Phil calls his mum while Dan waits for him in bed. London was growing on him, he just needed more time. He was lucky that Phil was there to help get adjusted to this new life together. They’d have many snow days to come, Dan was sure of it, but this first one would always belong to them. 

Phil crawls into bed next to Dan and holds him against his chest, and he thinks that this was a good day. The kind of day that he’ll remember when he least expects it but miss when he does.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan**


End file.
